Most students and other personal computer users simply place their computers and associated peripheral devices (e.g. monitors, data cassettes or disk drives, printers, modems, software and documentation) on a desk. This leaves little, if any, area to work on, and the equipment is not secure when not in use.
Security cabinets for personal computers are available (e.g. produced by Sylex Distributors Pty. Ltd. Sydney) but these do not provide secure storage for the monitors and they have little, if any, usable working space when the computer is secured away.